Problem: Find the minimum of the function
\[\frac{xy}{x^2 + y^2}\]in the domain $\frac{2}{5} \le x \le \frac{1}{2}$ and $\frac{1}{3} \le y \le \frac{3}{8}.$
Explanation: We can write
\[\frac{xy}{x^2 + y^2} = \frac{1}{\frac{x^2 + y^2}{xy}} = \frac{1}{\frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{x}}.\]Let $t = \frac{x}{y},$ so $\frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{x} = t + \frac{1}{t}.$  We want to maximize this denominator.

Let
\[f(t) = t + \frac{1}{t}.\]Suppose $0 < t < u.$  Then
\begin{align*}
f(u) - f(t) &= u + \frac{1}{u} - t - \frac{1}{t} \\
&= u - t + \frac{1}{u} - \frac{1}{t} \\
&= u - t + \frac{t - u}{tu} \\
&= (u - t) \left( 1 - \frac{1}{tu} \right) \\
&= \frac{(u - t)(tu - 1)}{tu}.
\end{align*}This means if $1 \le t < u,$ then
\[f(u) - f(t) = \frac{(u - t)(tu - 1)}{tu} > 0,\]so $f(u) > f(t).$  Hence, $f(t)$ is increasing on the interval $[1,\infty).$

On the other hand, if $0 \le t < u \le 1,$ then
\[f(u) - f(t) = \frac{(u - t)(tu - 1)}{tu} < 0,\]so $f(u) < f(t).$  Hence, $f(t)$ is decreasing on the interval $(0,1].$

So, to maximize $t + \frac{1}{t} = \frac{x}{y} + \frac{y}{x},$ we should look at the extreme values of $\frac{x}{y},$ namely its minimum and maximum.

The minimum occurs at $x = \frac{2}{5}$ and $y = \frac{3}{8}.$  For these values,
\[\frac{xy}{x^2 + y^2} = \frac{240}{481}.\]The maximum occurs at $x = \frac{1}{2}$ and $y = \frac{1}{3}.$  For these values,
\[\frac{xy}{x^2 + y^2} = \frac{6}{13}.\]Thus, the minimum value is $\boxed{\frac{6}{13}}.$